Ryan Bader vs. Carmelo Marrero
Ryan Bader came into the fight undefeated and after the loss, Carmelo Marrero was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Marrero landed a leg kick. Bader got a big counter double to guard and he passed beautifully to side control. Marrero retained half-guard nicely. The clock isn't showing but eh. Bader landed a body shot and another. Bader passed to side control working for a kimura but he lost it. Marrero turtled up. He defended a guillotine and pulled guard. Badder passed to side control and had the crucifix. He turned for an armbar and he had it tight, he had it tight. Marrero stood and he was avoiding. Oh wow, he kept working for it. Marrero had guard now, on top and he was out. He landed an elbow. Marrero landed an elbow. Marrero landed an elbow. He stood. He let Bader up. Bader landed a leg kick. Marrero landed one. Bader got a double to guard. He doesn't have much off of his back however though. He passed to side control. He landed an elbow and another. Bader landed a big right hand. Marrero turned off the fence and gave up his back. He turtled up and stood and they broke. Marrero blocked a body kick. Bader blocked a high kick. Bader worked for a single. Marrero stuffed it to the clinch there. Bader switched to a double and got it to guard inevitably. He passed to half-guard. Forty-two, there's the clock. Bader landed an elbow. Thirty. Fifteen. Bader landed a left hand. They stood as the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Marrero landed a jab. Marrero landed a big right hand. Bader landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Bader landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Bader missed a Superman punch. Four minutes as Bader turtled Marrero up defending a double, didn't even get close. Three thirty-five. Marrero pulled butterflies. Bader passed to half-guard with three fifteen. Bader landed three or four hammerfists. Bader turned to take the back with three minutes. Bader landed a right hand in under and another and another and another. Another after a moment. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Bader landed a hammerfist. Marrero stood but Bader dragged him back down. Two minutes. Marrero pulled half-guard finally. The crowd booed. Bader landed an elbow. One thirty-five. Marrero retained guard. Bader landed a body shot. Another and another. Bader landed a right hand. One fifteen as Bader passed to half-guard relentlessly. One minute. Bader landed an elbow. Bader mounted. Marrero missed a leglock but at least retained guard. Thirty-five. The crowd has been booing the whole time. Bader worked for an arm triangle from the guard. He lost it and he landed an elbow. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Bader blocked a high kick. Bader landed a leg kick and ate one. Four thirty-five. Bader blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Bader got a single to guard. Four minutes. Bader landed an elbow. Bader landed a hammerfist. Marrero had the butterflies. Three thirty-five left. Bader passed to half-guard. Bader worked for another arm triangle. Three fifteen. Bader passed to side control and he had it tight but lost it. He mounted. Marrero gave up the back. Bader let the hooks go and he had the back with three minutes. 'Sink the hooks!' Marrero rolled and retained guard. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Bader landed an elbow. Two minutes. Stand them up, Dan. He did at one fifty, good job Dan. One thirty-five. Marrero landed a jab. Bader landed a leg kick. Marrero landed a leg kick there and missed a right hand. Both were gassed. Marrero stuffed a double and they broke. One fifteen left. They clinched. One minute. Bader broke with a missed elbow. Marrero stuffed a double on one knee there. Thirty-five. Both kneeling. Marrero turtled up. Marrero pulled half-guard. Fifteen. He retained guard. He rolled for a leglock and ate a pair of right hands in under. The third round ended. Bader had the unanimous decision.